marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjay (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ghost Blade | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Glowing blue tattoo on forehead; Fangs | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Ryan Stegman | First = Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #1 | HistoryText = A warrior vampire recruited into Raizo Kodo's Forgiven, a group of heroic vampires. When a Nul-possessed Hulk landed in Romania and began assaulting the stronghold of Dracula in an effort to spread fear worldwide, Ghost Blade and the Forgiven offered their assistance. Though initially imprisoned, the group broke free and actively attempted to prevent the Hulk from destroying the gathered vampires, while saving civilians in the nearby town of Pasnic. Ghost Blade was defeated by Hulk after he entered his mist form and was blown away by Hulk. Recovering, Ghost Blade and his allies tried one final tactic to stop the Hulk, ramming twin trains into him. Though unsuccessful, Kodo and teammate Inka managed to successfully stop the Hulk through use of a Claw sect illusion. Stealing the Hammer of Nul from Dracula, the Forgiven continued their actions in Transylvania, hunting a group of Nosferatu who were terrorizing the area. When Valkyrie came to the cabin the Forgiven, including Ghost Blade, were staying in, Raizo dueled her and eventually gave to her the hammer. Ghost Blade later assisted the other Forgiven in attempting to break X-Man Jubilee of her dependency on human blood and disabled Domino when the X-Men arrived seeking their teammate. | Powers = Vampirism: Sanjay, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *''Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Sanjay possesses superhuman strength *Superhuman Speed: Sanjay is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Sanjay's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *Superhuman Agility: Sanjay's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Sanjay's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Sanjay is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Sanjay can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *Immortality: Sanjay, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. *Fangs: Like all vampires, Sanjay has fangs and claws and can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Shapeshifting'': Sanjay is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sanjay, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Sanjay is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Sanjay is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Sanjay is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Sanjay can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Sanjay can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Sanjay can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix. Sanjay is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Sanjay must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fear Itself